The instant invention resides in the art of braking systems and, more particularly, deals with such systems for aircraft. Present day aircraft utilize a brake disk stack comprised of a plurality of brake disks alternately splined to either a torque tube or the wheel rim. The pressure plate, by actuation of the brakes, forces the disks into frictional contacting engagement with each other to effectuate the braking effort. While the invention herein will be described with respect to such brake assemblies, it will be understood that the apparata and techniques of the invention are not necessarily limited to such structure.
The invention herein relates specifically to brake assemblies for aircraft wherein actuation of the brake is achieved by electrical and electromechanical control. The embodiments herein will be described with respect to the control mechanisms only and do not elaborate upon the means by which the pilot or user may apply the control signal to the described assembly. It is presented that the art has previously taught a spring-biased brake pedal operating a rheostat or other variable resistive means to generate a signal of amplitude proportional to brake pedal travel and that such signals could be easily adapted for utilization in the embodiments herein. Accordingly, with the cockpit circuitry being readily conceivable and implemented by those skilled in the art, this application is not burdened with discussions relative thereto.
Heretofore in the aircraft industry, it has been found that the greatest percentage of maintenance efforts and repairs are with respect to the hydraulic systems of the aircraft. At this same time, electrical systems have been found to require very little maintenance or repair and to be of a nature which may be quickly and easily tested. Further, while it is complex and costly to provide redundant equipment in hydraulic systems to provide built-in safety factors, redundancy in electrical control circuitry is simple and relatively inexpensive to accomplish. Yet further, hydraulic systems add a great deal of weight to the aircraft, weight which could, if eliminated, allow for the carrying of additional cargo. While hydraulic systems are massive and weighty, electrical systems are substantially less cumbersome and much lighter.